Sick Day
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: When Todoroki becomes unexpectantly sick Midoriya turns to take care of him.


I roll around, feeling rather uncomfortable from the heat. I push the covers away from me, but the heat is not becoming any more bearable. I look at my clock. It's two minutes before the alarm goes off and I have to get ready for class.

I sigh and push myself upright. Sweat is dripping down my forehead. I blame the summer heat as I get to my feet and make my way towards the bathroom.

As I stroll into the bathroom I turn to the sinks and immediately stick my head under the cold tap. I take deep breaths as I shake the loose drops from my head.

'Todoroki? Are you alright?' Midoriya's soothing voice glides into my ears.

I look at him. His face is crossed with worry. I stand up straight and take another deep breath. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.'

I walk past him to leave back towards my own room to get dressed when his hand takes hold of my wrist, keeping me in place. When I look back his eyes sparkle with worry.

'Are you sure? You look really pale…' he says.

I smile a little, satisfied with the fact someone cares enough about me to notice such a thing. I put my hand over his to reassure him. 'I promise you, Midoriya. I'm fine.'

I see his face getting flustered and it's adorable to see. I let go of his hand and he lets go of me as I make my way back to my room.

Even though I told him I was fine, I still feel extremely hot and breathing is starting to become troubling. I change myself into my school uniform. While I try to tie my tie I notice my hands are trembling.

I swallow the bad feelings away, telling myself I can't miss a day of class. As I bend down to pick up my futon my world starts to sway and the next thing I know, everything is black.

* * *

When I wake up I feel a pair of arms under my legs and my back, holding me against their chest as they're carrying me away.

I look up, my mind foggy and my sight distorted, but the fluffy green hair I can distinguish can only belong to one person.

'Midoriya?' I ask, completely dazed.

'Ah! I'm sorry. I mean.. you're awake! That's good… uhm.. do you remember what happened?'

I close my eyes. Keeping them open is exhausting. I shake my head.

'Well, uhm, I went to check on you because you didn't look so good.. I told you that this morning, remember? And then I saw you, lying unconscious on the floor and I got really scared you know… who knew what was wrong? But it turns out you're just having the flu so it isn't that bad…,' he keeps on rambling.

I can feel his body pushing against a door with his back, unable to use his hands cause they're occupied with me. He puts me down on a soft bed. It feels… different, than my usual futon.

I push my eyes open again and look around. The room is filled with All Might merchandise and it isn't hard to guess whose room it is.

'Why am I in your room?' I say, my voice hoarse.

'Ah, well… I thought it would be easier to take care of you in a bed rather than on a futon cause it's so low you know. It'd be very hard to reach for the person taking care of you so I thought this'd be easier and…'

'Taking care of me?' I push past my lips.

'You're sick. Someone has to take care of you.'

I immediately want to get up. I don't want to have to rely on anyone for taking care of me, especially not Midoriya. He has already done enough for me.

As I try to get up I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder push me back. My body is weak and my mind is a mess, so I'm unable to resist against it.

'Please don't get yourself worked up. It'll be fine. We'll fight this together!'

I look over at him. Despite the worry in his eyes, he's still managing to smile. I close my eyes again and slowly breathe out.

'I'll be right back,' he says as I hear him leave.

I start to drift off into a restless fever induced sleep. I hear voices that aren't there and bright spots keep drifting in front of my eyelids. Something cold is being pressed against my forehead and I instantly feel relieved.

My dreams don't make any sense. All I see is Midoriya's smiling face in front of me, and hear the kind words he spoke to me, as he always does.

'Don't you have class?' I manage to blurt out.

'I was dismissed so I could watch over you,' he says as I feel his hand carefully slipping under my head to lift it up. A cold glass is pressed against my lips and I gratefully gulp down the cool water.

'You should rest now. I'll be close by, just call me if you need me.'

I hear his footsteps fading as I fade into the blissful world of Midoriya's smile and soothing voice once again.

* * *

I grunt as I push myself upright. I suddenly feel very nauseous. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed as I dash for the toilet, throwing up anything I still had left in my stomach.

My throat feels raw as I can hear Midoriya calling out for me. He places his hand on my back and rubs it soothingly as I cough up what feels like acid.

When I'm finally done I lean my head against the cool tiles of the small bathroom.

Midoriya slips his arm behind my back and slings my free arm over his shoulder as he carries me back towards his bed. He gently places me on the edge of the bed.

I look down at my white shirt which now has several spots of discoloration on them. My head sinks. I was still wearing my school uniform…

Without saying a word Midoriya hands me a glass of juice to get rid of the awful taste lingering in my mouth. I take small sips of it, afraid I'll just throw it up again later, as his hands move carefully to unbutton my shirt.

He slips it off my shoulders and gives me one of his shirts to sleep in. I help him as much as I can to get out of my pants as well to change into a pair of sweatpants for more comfort. When I'm completely changed I lie back down.

'I'm sorry,' I mutter.

'It's okay, you can't help it.'

I smile a little. He's so understanding. So caring. I wonder where he got that from.

I roll over and groan. 'How did I even get the flu in summer?'

I see Midoriya scratch his head sheepishly. 'We wondered that as well. We thought you might've been using your Quirk unconsciously while sleeping as like.. an air conditioner or something, to cool yourself down. Everyone knows that cooling down your body too much in such temperatures can lead to getting sick. At least, that's the most probable theory we had.'

I smirk and immediately regret it. My chest hurts.

'Here, take this.' Midoriya reaches his hand out to me which is holding a small cup of brown liquid stuff. It smells weird and alcoholic like.

'It's medicine,' he says as I take it from him. I swallow it and it leaves a bitter after taste. I watch him as he places another cold towel on my forehead as I feel like I'm going to melt from the heat.

I look over at him again as he bustles around his own room, murmuring to himself, probably trying to think of the best ways to make someone better as fast as possible. The way he treats me, it reminds me of my mother.

When I was young and had gotten sick, she would stay by my side, just as Midoriya is doing now. She would treat me ever so gently, her soft hands touching my body as she made it more comfortable for me. Carefully lifting up my head to get me to take the medicine.

Midoriya leaves the room. I close my eyes and think back of those days before she scarred me. Her gentle touches made me feel loved and happy, even when I felt so miserable as I do now.

When he returns he props me up against a pillow and sits on the edge of the bed, holding a steaming bowl of miso. He softly blows on it before reaching the spoon out to me.

As I open my mouth the miso glides into my body, making me warm, but in a good way. When I'm done he gets up to leave. I reach out and take a hold of his hand.

'Stay,' I beg him.

He smiles softly as he puts the empty bowl on his desk. He ever so carefully puts his hands under my body and moves me around so that he can sit on the end of the bed, and lowers my head into his lap.

His soft fingers play with my hair, stroking it gently. It really reminds me of the nights I spent with my mother. A soft humming enters my ears, making me feel even more at ease, as I fall asleep again.

* * *

The sun shines through the curtains onto my face. I get up and rub my eyes as I look over at the clock. It's already morning. I completely lost all concept of time yesterday.

I look beside me and see Midoriya lying next to me. It takes me a moment to realize that this is not my room.

I place a hand on my forehead. I don't feel warm anymore. The aching in my chest is gone and the ringing in my head has also disappeared. I start to remember everything that occurred yesterday and I start to feel hot for a completely different reason.

I look back at Midoriya, who is still soundly asleep. I reach out for his cheeks, which feel hot to the touch. Being around him makes me feel so comfortable. He was able to nurse me back to health in a single day with just dedication and care.

I lay back down and wrap my arms around his body to pull him closer to me. I bury my head into his chest as his arms reflexively wrap around me as well.

'Thank you for taking care of me,' I whisper to him. I thought he was asleep, but his response makes clear he was perfectly aware of the situation. It makes me a bit embarrassed but also happy with the words he speaks.

'Always.'


End file.
